


The fifth Marauder

by lasttoknow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 19 years later, The Marauder's Map, The Marauders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasttoknow/pseuds/lasttoknow
Summary: Lily Potter wants to cause some mayhem.





	The fifth Marauder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlyingFishWithFur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingFishWithFur/gifts).



Lily groaned as she shook the parchment again. Oh, she had heard the stories of the parchment, but her father had never told her how to open it. Nor her aunts and uncles. James had tried and given up and Albus couldn’t be bothered but she _needed_ it. Honest! Well, mostly honest, she did steal it from James' trunk after all. 

Pointing her wand at it again she cried, “Let me mess stuff up!” It was sad, but she was running out of ideas.

_Messer Moony would like to state that that was the worst attempt by far._

_Messer Prongs agrees with Messer Moony and wants to know why you are still trying_.

“Oh come on grandad, let me prank people!” she cried out in exasperation.  As her wand was still touching the map it burst into a mess of words.

_Grandad?_

_Messer Wormtail does not want that image in his head._

_Grandad? Damn Prongs you need to tell us something?_

_I’m a grandad?! Quick, what’s your name?_

“Lily, Lily Potter.” Smiling she watched the sprawl of words dance on the page.

_Whhhhhaaaaaaaatttt!_

_Messer Moony would like to inform you that you broke Messer Prongs._

_Messer Padfoot still can’t get over the idea that someone slept with Messer Prongs._

_Messer Wormtail still doesn’t want that image in his head._

_Wait, wait, okay. What was your grandmother’s name?_

“Um Lily. I was name after her. I think her maiden name was Evans.” The written equivalent of a squeal appeared.

_No fucking way._

_Padfoot, language._

_There evidently was some f-_

_No Wormtail, do not ruin my granddaughter’s innocence!_

_Messer Moony would like to know why you can’t operate the map._

“Well, my brother; who’s called James Sirius Potter-“ _Prongs your kid has good taste in names_ “-stole the map from Dad but he didn’t know the password and gave up when no one would tell him. I stole it from him but Dad think’s well cause mayhem if we know how to use it.”

_And what do you want to do?_

“Paint the Slytherin Common Room bright pink.”

_I’m so proud._

_Messer Wormtail would like to know why._

“They hurt my friend.”

_Prongs, I’m proud of this kid. They’re up to no good._

_Only if they solemnly swear it._

A flash of inspiration crossed her mind. “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!”

 

 

Lily Potter received many letters from home about the pranks that she created over the years. But her father never knew about her four friends that gave her ideas and helped her out. On her last day of the seventh year Lily folded the map up to one final line.

_Welcome to the Marauders, Messer Crocus._

**Author's Note:**

> Crocus; youthful cheerfulness and joy.


End file.
